Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to thermal calibration of an infrared image sensor using a remote, non-contact temperature sensing device positioned on a same substrate as and adjacent to the image sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Products that help owners and operators better utilize their land and equipment by capturing information about thermal conditions of an area. For example, this information can provide building heat analysis, solar panel heat measurements, or heat analysis of land and items on the land. Thermal imaging devices, such as an infrared sensor array, capture images about the area. These thermal imaging devices output temperature measurements, but these measurements are not necessarily calibrated to an absolute temperature scale.